With the popularity of a variety of intelligent terminals (such as smart phones, tablet PCs, and so on), the terminal user can access the Internet via the WLAN anytime and anywhere to work; the traditional WLAN comprises APs (access points), Access Controllers (ACs), and an Authentication Authorization Accounting (AAA) server, and the user terminal device can access the network through the APs and ACs after authenticated by the AAA server. With the integration of the WLAN and the fixed broadband network, various types of user terminals access the fixed broadband network via the WLAN and the wired link, the Broadband Network Gateway (BNG) uniformly performs user authentication and traffic control, while at this time the AC device is only responsible for the management and service configuration of the AP device; meanwhile, the network operators have increasing demands on the number of deployed APs and their speeds, accordingly, the AP device automatic deployment technology is followed.
The current AP device automatic deployment method is to obtain the AC list from the DHCP server in the network according to the Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) after the AP is powered, and then select one AC from the list to communicate so as to achieve the AP management, but in this technique, since the DHCP server always delivers the AC list to the AP device regardless of whether the AP is legitimate or not, when the accessing AP device happens to be an illegitimately-set AP device, there is a problem that information of the legitimate AC device is leaked out to the illegitimately-set AP device.